And the Children Shall Lead (episode)
A group of children on the distant Federation outpost Triacus are possessed by an evil spirit that convinces them to kill their parents and then commandeer the Enterprise. Summary The ''Enterprise'' arrives to investigate occurrences on the Federation outpost Triacus, where Captain Kirk discovers all of the people on the outpost have mysteriously committed mass suicide. Even more oddly, the group of children on Triacus seem totally oblivious to the event, continuing to play games as if nothing has happened. Kirk has the children beamed aboard the Enterprise, where they react with hostility to any questioning about what happened to their parents. When the children are left to themselves, they chant and an ancient alien claiming to be an angel appears, congratulating them on their good work for getting rid of the adults on Triacus and telling them that they must take control of the Enterprise and make way for Marcos XII. The children, with the alien's help, are able to exercise psychological control over adults. With this they manage to make Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, Scotty, several other crewmen, and even Spock for a short time go along with their command of the ship, employing various methods. For example, at first Sulu, Chekov, and Uhura believe that they can see Triacus on the viewscreen, even though they are no longer orbiting the planet; after Kirk makes them realize that this is not true, Sulu believes that they cannot alter course because if they do the ship will be destroyed by the rings of swords they are "flying" through. This comes to a climax when Chekov and two security personnel corner Kirk and Spock, telling them that Starfleet has ordered their arrest; when Kirk resists, Chekov threatens to shoot him. Luckily, they are able to subdue the delusional men through a few well-placed nerve pinches and some more traditional fighting. Kirk and Spock return to the bridge, where they summon the alien themselves by replaying a recording of the children's chant, and then challenge him. They show the children footage of themselves on Triacus, playing with their parents, and the children suddenly realize what they have done and begin to cry. Without their support, the alien is powerless, and fades away. Log Entries :"Captain’s log, stardate 5029.5. Responding to a distress call from our scientific colony on Triacus, we are beaming down to investigate." :"Captain’s log, supplementary. We have buried the members of the Starnes exploration party. Everyone has been deeply affected by what has happened here, with some important exceptions." :(The following four entries were recorded by Professor Starnes, stationed on Triacus) ::"Log date 5025.3. Ever since our arrival on Triacus, I've felt a certain growing feeling of uneasiness. At first, I attributed it to the usual case of nerves associated with any new project. However, I found that the rest of my associates are also bothered by these... anxieties. The only ones not affected are the children – bless them, find the whole thing an exciting adventure. Ah, to be young again." ::"5032.4. The feeling of anxiety we've all been experiencing is growing worse." ::"5038.3. Professor Wilkins finished his excavation today. Although whatever civilization that might have been here was destroyed by some natural catastrophe, it would appear that one of the race took refuge in the cave. For our efforts, we are becoming even more apprehensive. As if some unseen force were influencing us..." ::"I'm being influenced to do things that do not make sense. I even went so far as to call Starfleet Command, to request a spaceship to be used as a transport. It was only when I couldn't tell them what I wanted to transport that I began to realize that my mind was being directed. I decided to send a dispatch to Starfleet, warning them. God forgive us, must destroy ourselves! Alien upon us! The enemy from within! The enemy!" Memorable Quotes "They're crying Jim. I don't know how it happened but it's good to see." : - McCoy, referring to the children "Go away, now. Go away or we'll kill you!" : - Scotty to Kirk and Spock when they attempt to take over Auxiliary Control "I forbid it." : - The Gorgan tries to stop Kirk from showing the children pictures of happy times with their parents "I've lost command. I've lost the ''Enterprise." : - '''Kirk', in the midst of a panic attack while riding with Spock in the turbolift. Background Information * The recreation room in this episode was created at great expense and never used again, except in re-dressed form as the arboretum in . A scene had been filmed in the room for , but it was cut from the episode. Roddenberry had plans to create the first holodeck in Star Trek during the third season and to place it in this new set, however, with the problems encountered in the final year, these plans never materialized. * Brian Tochi, along with Phil and Iona Morris in and Clint Howard in , is one of a very few actors who appeared in TOS as a child and was later cast in one of the new series or movies. Tochi and Pamelyn Ferdin were later reunited on the '70s Saturday show Space Academy. * Spock's playback of the children's chant at the end of the episode apparently comes from their chant in the recreation room. The children perform the chant only one other time on screen (on the bridge), but they use "Hi, Hi" instead of "Hail, Hail" as the first words in that version. * This is the only episode in which we see the United Federation of Planets flag. * It is never explained how Kirk knew the alien, played by Melvin Belli, by the name of Gorgan. * The entrance to the Gorgan's cave is seen again in many third season episodes, including , , and . * In the trailer, footage of Gorgan's transformation at the end of the episode is seen without the "green light bath" special effects. * Kirk appears to "forget" two security men on Triacus. The landing party returns aboard, leaving two guards on the planet. At the end, Kirk sets course for a starbase, seemingly forgetting the two men. * In this episode, two redshirts are beamed into space. * For years this episode was never seen in syndication in Dallas, Texas. The station that aired the series was KXTX-TV, owned by 's (CBN). Apparently someone (perhaps Robertson) at CBN felt the "friendly angel" was something that shouldn't be seen on a Christian television station. * During one scene on the bridge, Kirk tries to give orders to Mr. Leslie, but his words are garbled. If the audio for this scene is played in reverse, Kirk can be heard to say, "Remove Lieutenant Uhura and Mr. Spock from the bridge. Confine them to quarters. Did you hear me? Take Mr. Sulu to his quarters. He's relieved of duty. Remove Lieutenant Uhura and Mr. Spock from the bridge. Take Mr. Sulu to his quarters. Garbled Mr. Spock from the bridge. Confine him to quarters. Mr. Leslie, take Mr. Sulu to his quarters." * Professor Starnes and his colleagues apparently were of stronger constitutions than the members of the Enterprise crew who were affected by the Gorgan and/or the children. Starnes said he had requested a transport ship, presumably to remove his entire party to Marcos XII, but then couldn't remember what he wanted to transport. Thus, his request was apparently denied, proving Spock's observation that Starnes had finally recognized the Gorgan and begun fighting its influence. Production Timeline * Story outline by Edward J. Lasko, . * Story outline, . * Story outline, . * Teleplay, . * Teleplay, . * Teleplay, . * First draft script . * Filmed late June 1968 and early July 1968. DVD and Media Information * VHS edition available through Amazon under ISBN 6300213633. * Star Trek: The Original Series, Volume 30 (original two episode single-disc release) * ''Star Trek: The Original Series'' - The Complete Third Season (disc 1 of the set) Links and References Main cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Walter Koenig as Chekov * Majel Barrett as Chapel Guest Stars * Craig Hundley as Tommy Starnes * James Wellman as Professor Starnes * Melvin Belli as Gorgan * Pamelyn Ferdin as Mary * Caesar Belli as Steve * Mark Robert Brown as Don * Brian Tochi as Ray * Louie Elias as 1st Technician * Jay D. Jones as 2nd Technician (uncredited) * Paul Baxley as Freeman (uncredited) * Dick Dial as Security Guard #2 (uncredited) * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Lemli (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Vinci (uncredited) * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) References Auxiliary Control; cyalodin; Epsilon Indii; Friendly Angel; food synthesizer; ice cream; Lacunar amnesia; Marcus XII; Starbase 4; Starnes Exploration Party; suicide; "Ring Around the Rosie"; Triacus; United Federation of Planets; Wilkins External Links *"And the Children Shall Lead" review at The Agony Booth * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} Category:TOS episodes de:Kurs auf Markus 12 es:And the Children Shall Lead fr:And the Children Shall Lead nl:And the Children Shall Lead